Albus Severus Potter's First Year at Hogwarts
by snowwygirl4
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potters son, Albus Severus Potter in his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it!

**Chapter 1: Platform 9¾ and the Hogwarts Express**

Albus-Severus was waiting for the 'ok' to go through the platform between 9 and 10, which was the where the Hogwarts express waited for the students to enter. It was Albus-Severus' first year going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James, Albus's brother was already off, talking to his friends. Albus was standing closely to his parents, Harry Potter and Ginny 'Weasley' Potter. Harry's daughter Lily was upset that she was still to young to go to Hogwarts, and that she would be alone while her brothers were at Hogwarts. "Mom, why can't I go to Hogwarts? I am a witch. I should be able to go." Lily complained to her mom. Ginny just smiled and chuckled the slightest bit.

"You are not old enough, sweetheart. Soon you will be able to join your brothers at school. But, it is Albus's turn to join Hogwarts." She told Lily this is a calm soothing tone. "We will have fun too, I promise." Lily looked calmer after this. She smiled and laid her head against her mother. "Come Albus, we need to get you a seat on the train, before it leaves." Ginny yelled out.

Albus-Severus went to Harry and asked, "What I'm in Slytherin?" Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited his grandmothers eyes.

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who now was on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew." Albus was just looking now at his father confused but with a slight smile on his face.

Albus then spoke, "But just say-"

"—Then Slytherin house, will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The sorting hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry. Albus now was in awe over his father now. His father always impressed him, but today may have changed his life. "Now lets get you onto the train, Albus Severus Potter. Being late is probably not a good thing to happen your first year." They both nodded and went to join the rest of the family. Albus said goodbye to his family and went to get a seat on the train. The whistle blew and they were off on a journey to Hogwarts.

* * *

Albus sat next to his brother James and across from Lobert. Lobert was of course a family friend since he was Neville and Luna Longbottom's son. Lobert has been friends with James and Albus since he was young. Lobert was only going to be a first year as ell as Albus.

Albus was very nervous about his first year. He wasn't sure he would do any good for his house. Albus was thinking about what his father had said and the sorting hat. He hoped that the sorting hat did what it did for his father. When the snack trolley came along on it usual route through the trains hallway, Albus bought a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans and Chocolate Frogs. Albus ate a jellybean and stuck out his tongue, "Ew! I got an Earwax flavored one," he pulled out another one, "Lets try this one," he then placed it in his mouth and gagged, "Yuck! That was gross! I believe it was a booger- flavored one. Nasty!" he exclaimed very loudly. James snickered. "You try one then!" and handed one to James, "Eat it!" Then he laughed. James tossed it into the air and caught in his mouth. "Show-off!" Albus exclaimed. James chewed on it and swallowed it.

"Haha! I got a peppermint flavor one! Haha!" James said. After he said that, Lobert bursted into a fit of laughter. Albus just gave a rude glare to James and Lobert. "We better get into our robes. I expect we will be arriving soon." James told Albus and Lobert. Lobert groaned, as Albus sat there getting more nervous then before. "Chill out Al, its not that bad. You will listen to the rules of the castle, then start of year announcements, listen to the sorting hats song, then get sorted into your house, and then eat at the feast with your fellow classmates." James got up to retrieve his robes in his trunk. Lobert followed, not knowing what to do. Albus just sat there.

"I can do this!" Albus mumbled trying to encourage himself. "I am not a scardy wizard! I am Albus Severus Potter, son or Harry Potter and Ginny 'Weasley' Potter. I am a wizard going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this year!" he told himself. He then got us to change into his new robes, with a grin on his face.

**A/N-** what did you think of it? I had written it like months before actually typing it. I haven't had the time though to actually get it typed or edited so that I could add it. But a few days ago I was just in dire need to add it, so I had my friend over who used fanfiction (felineofoz) and asked her to edit and she said okay and edited it so then this weekend I was able to type it and add it! YAY!

And Kate haha I actually got rid of using Teddy and decided to use a whole new made up character. Now it is Lobert. Did you see who the parents were? I knew you would love who they were.

Hopefully I can update soon!!

Please read and review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **** I know it has been a while since this update but finally it is here. I have just been so busy and also a HUGE case of writer's block. Well here is it! Read and Review please! **

**Chapter 2; A New Friend**

Albus started off towards the luggage cart when someone stepped in front of him. Albus stumbled, "What the?" A little blond boy chuckled,

"Woopsie" he looked at Albus and his grin started to fade off his face. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trip you. I'm Scorpius Malfoy, a first year." He held out a small fragile looking hand. Albus hesitated, and thought _my dad knew a malfoy. Maybe it is Scorpius' dad. _Albus reached out and shook his hand. "What is your name?" Scorpius asked. Albus opened his mouth but no words came out. He tried again. This time he succeeded.

"Albus Severus Potter, I am a first year as well." He didn't know much about the malfoys but that his dad was the same year as his dad when they went to Hogwarts. "So, Scorpius what house do you want to be?" Albus was curious to see what house he would be in at Hogwarts. Albus never met someone who looked so skinny and fragile that he could snap like a twig. His sand-blonde hair lay on his head, that shined slightly from the sun on it. He had a crooked smile with pearly white teeth.

"I want to be in Slytherin just like my father." Scorpius proudly said. "My entire family was in Slytherin." _But what if it doesn't work out and he is in a different house then he thought. _Albus thought. "Look Albus—" Scorpius started. "I have no friends yet so I was wondering, if you wanted to be friends with me?" Scorpius asked nervously. Albus never imagined him without any friends. Maybe it was just his personality.

"It's so crazy on the train. My dad told me it was full of people but not this many. Albus tried again to start a conversation with Scorpius, but it failed— again. He didn't think that Scorpius had any care in world. Scorpius seemed like the uptight way of person. He did come from a wealthy, pure-blooded family. "I better go put on my robes. My eldest brother James said we should be arriving soon. James is a Gryffindor, just like my mum and dad were." Albus waved a bye to Scorpius and started towards to door; when Albus was almost out of the sliding door of their compartment when, Scorpius murmured something that had no chance of being heard. Albus stopped dead in his tracks and turned around and gave Scorpius a puzzled look. He then spoke up, "I said, I should probably do the same thing. My Luggage compartment is near there too, so can I walk with you? Only if that is okay. I don't want to intrude." Albus nodded 'okay'. They then started the journey to get their robes, which seemed like a long journey because so many students were out and about so it took some time to reach their destination. Once they were changed they walked back to their seats and began to have a long chat. They talked about all kinds of things including what has happened in the past but they didn't have that much to talk about it since they were after the time of it. But they mostly talked about their future at Hogwarts. It made both of them fill with gitterz. Albus knew that he wanted to be apart of the Gryffindor lifestyle at the best witch and wizards school around. As for Scorpius he would continue the tradition of the Malfoys' being in Slytherin.

They talked for the entire end of the trip to their destination of where they would get off. They of course weren't paying attention and zoned into oblivion. But when the compartment door flung open and they heard the snap of a finger they rejoined life. When they looked at the corpret who interrupted the conversation and saw that it was James. If James didn't show up then they would have been stuck on the train and brought back to King's Cross station. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and jumped up as Albus screamed "Lets go!" When they ran out of the compartment they ran into James and pushed him into the wall. When they reached the exit of the train they jumped off the stairs and ran to join their fellow first years. Albus smiled which showed the crooked teeth he had. He had a friend at school without even being placed into a house to begin and stay for the best 7 years of his life.

A/N- Well here there is the second chapter. It is not as good as I wanted it to be but here is what I came up with. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to continue and update this soon. It is finally updated after over a year of waiting. Brain block was very strong this time. Finally! Bye! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The journey to the boats

A/N- well here is chapter 3. I have been meaning to put this up but I barely have anytime considering school. I am so busy with school and Marching Band (color guard) that I don't have much time to write. But I have finally gotten around to this chapter. I have had some major writers block these days with this story. But now it is summertime! _ So I have the time to write. It is partway through summer and I am shocked that I haven't been writing. But I am going to try and change that. I need to start writing again! So hope you guys like this chapter. Please review! _

I AM NOT JKR!

The Journey to the Boats

It was finally time for Albus and Scorpius to say that they are officially going to be going to Hogwarts. As they climbed down the stairs to the asphalt road that was next to the train they finally experienced something. The view around them was completely different to what they thought it would be like. There were tons of people like them crowded in the same area. It looked as a big blurry blob. The only think that could be distinctly noticed was the half-giant that they heard about. They knew his name was Hagrid. He was waving his hands around looking kind of like a lunatic. But really he was just trying to get al the first years to follow him. All round them there was conversations of the school that they would be attending. Everyone seemed as though they have never heard the stories of the school from their parents who might have been former students. There was one boy who would be talking in a screechy voice asking everyone how they thought they would get to the school. "How do we get there? It makes no sense we are nowhere close to the school. There must be some way that they get us there. They have to transport al us first years to the same place. There mustn't be something that large." Albus and Scorpius took this question as a joke because they knew the answer. The statement made by the boy as well made them both break out into a fit of laughter. A big large person brought their laughter to a sudden halt. Scorpius had looked toward the person, but he just stood their mesmerized. He never could imagine someone so large, at a wizarding school. But then he remembered the sparse things he heard about Hogwarts from his father. He remembered something about this big guy, who brought an animal thing that sprained his father's wrist. He had complained all the time, about the school and how it was terrible; but the thing was that he didn't care about his father that much. When he saw his letter from Hogwarts, he had finally gotten what he wanted his entire life to be like. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Albus's elbow when it struck his stomach. He looked at Albus and gave his 'what' look. Albus pointed towards the big guy. "Firs' yers! This way!" yelled the big guy. Scorpius had finally heard him say it after a few times. "Who's that guy?" whispered to Albus. He had wanted to know his name so he didn't look at him like a lunatic. "That's Rubeus Hagrid. He is the gamekeeper and groundskeeper of the school. He is a half-giant. He was a teacher one year but it didn't stick." Albus explained. Scorpius knew the reason of why it didn't work out. It was because of his father. Albus pointed at Hagrid and Scorpius and him went over to meet his father's friend. When looking up at Hagrid they could only make out a 'whoa!' They have never seen someone ever so big. The only thing that could be seen when looking at his close up at ground level was his big beard on his face. Hagrid could hear a slight whisper. He decided to look down because it sounded not that far away. All he could see were the two faces of two boys. The first he looked at had the white blonde hair, which could never be mistaken for a Malfoy. The other boy he looked at was of course a Potter. He could never mistake the green eyes just like his father, and grandmothers' eyes. But of course he had the unkemptly untidy black hair. There was no mistake about it either. All the Potters looked similar. Albus looked like Harry, and Harry had the eyes of his mother but the hair of his father. "You must be a Potter young man. Those eyes are unmistakable. The obviousness of you being Harry's son is huge. Quite unmistakable." Looking at Albus, he knew that he was just like his father. An amazing person. "Now ye' mus' be a Malfoy." Scorpius gulped hard and nodded. "Don' worry I won' do nothin' to ye. You just seem different from you father. But you do have that near pale blon' color hair. But there is somethin' not like your father. Ye seem less unsure abou' things. Ye father always kne' wha' he was goin fer."  
"I really never knew much about my fathers past. He doesn't really talk about it that much. I don't really know why he wouldn't because this place seems so awesome, and full of memories that would be great."  
"Really? My dad talks about this place all the time. So does my mum. They never have seemed ashamed of what happened during their years here. They enjoy passing down their stories to Lily, James, and I. My dad's been telling me ones from his first year at Hogwarts from the beginning of the summer. He told a ton about you Hagrid. Is it really true that you gave his cousin Dudley a pig's tail? That's so cool!" "Yeh. That'd be tru me boy. It was the summer of his firs' year. Harry had not been recievin any of the Hogwarts letters so on his birthday I was sent to give one personally. I decided that cause it was his birthday I wou' bake him a cake. I made everythin from scratch. I then took his godfather Sirius' bike and went to their location. I then broke down the door and found Harry. I saw a pudgee kid standin there an' thought it was Harry, but I new it wasn. I then gave Harry his cake and then his Hogwarts letter and his aunt and uncle were sayin he wouldn be goin. But then Harry was confused. He didn understan that he was a wizard, or let alone that his aunt and uncle new. He was clueless abou Hogwarts. But then I look over and saw that dope of a muggle cousin eatin the cake and gave him a pigs tail."  
"Whoa!" Hagrid bent down and spoke a little quieter, "I would have turnd him into a pig completely, but I couldn't get it to work. But I wasn't supposed to though. You aren' suppose to know either just like ye father, so keep ye mouths shut, the both of ye." Albus and Scorpius but a hand to there mouths and went across it as though they were locking it and tossing the key away. Hagrid nodded and straightened up. "Look at thee time! We need to get goin. Firs' years this way!" They followed Hagrid a couple of yards and stopped by the water. There looked as though nothing was there but then they spotted something . Boats. "Okay, it is 4 to a boat. No more then that!" He then started piling the kids in to the boats and they set off to the castle. Scorpius and Albus were sitting with some other two really nervous first years. One was looking straight down at his feet, he was shaking like crazy. The other one was biting her nails. She looked as though she didn't have anything more to bite. They put their attention back into talking. "I can't wait to be sorted!" Scorpius exclaimed. "Maybe I might end up with the bed my dad had. That'd be so cool!" Albus started zoning away from Scorpius. He was still nervous about the sorting. Was it true about his dad getting to be in Gryffindor because he chose it, that the sorting hat went with his want. He wanted to be a Gryffindor just like his parents. Wanted to play Quidditch just like them too. James was on the team and was a chaser. Albus took his attention back to Scorpius. He was still going on about sorting. Then the two of them looked back at the others and the looked more nervous then Albus was when he and Scorpius met. Scorpius chuckled and looked over at Albus. He was looking at something but Scorpius couldn't figure out what. The water was gleaming and it made Albus end up watching it as they passed over. His crooked toothy smile was spread right across his face. "Isn't the water just so beautiful? It is so peaceful and so nice as you pass over it. You can see your reflection and everything." Albus was just talking about how great the water was and Scorpius didn't really see or think of the water as Albus did. He just thought it was water, nothing else but that. Scorpius was just really excited to go to Hogwarts. He could go to the school where all of his father's magic was learned. But his dad knew too much dangerous magic too. He knew that was not in the curriculum of the school. He knew he probably learned it from his father or a darker figure. But Scorpius was just glad that he had made a friend going into Hogwarts. He was afraid that he would have no friends. Mostly because of where he comes from, being a Malfoy was great, but there was a chance that everyone would treat you differently because of the dark past. Albus and Scorpius wanted to see what all-young wizards and witches were talking about. The legendary Hogwarts School. They wanted to see what was so special about the place. They wanted to see where they'd be spending so much time. They were anxious to know what houses they'd be sorted in, and who would be their fellow classmates. They were finally coming into view of Hogwarts. When they were almost around the corner, Albus and Scorpius jumped up in the boat to try and get a better look. The boat was rocked a little and scared the 2 nervous first years that were sharing the boat with them. They heard a muffled and distant, "sit down ye kids!" from Hagrid. They quickly took their seats again but were jumping up and down in their spots. Once they were in view of the castle, there was hundreds of 'woahs!' coming from everywhere, which only made Albus and Scorpius laugh more, but when they looked up they understood what was going on. In front of them, was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They've never seen something so huge, magnificent, and so worthwhile. They knew this was where they were meant to be.

A/N- Well there is chapter 3. It has changed so much since the first time I wrote this chapter. But I decided it needed more. Before it was just too short. I am sorry for the almost year wait again. I will try and update soon. The next chapter is started. I hope you all liked it! Review _ 


End file.
